


Costumes and Cuddles

by shanachie



Series: This Is Mine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles can convince Derek of anything, boys are adorable, wee!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles dress up for Halloween in somewhat unsurprising outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So I wasn’t intending to write a time stamp right now but irishjeeper sent me this absolutely adorable picture of the boys and I showed it to whogeek and it just kinda snowballed from there. But at least it only distracted me from my list for a little while. The boys are probably about six here. [From this tumblr pic](http://p-chi.tumblr.com/post/77748034880/commissioned-by-imhomiho-3-she-asked-for-sterek)

Talia smiled as she let Claudia into the Hale house. She held her finger to her lips as Claudia started to speak. “The boys are asleep,” she whispered.

“Thank you for watching Stiles. He wasn’t too much trouble, was he?” Claudia asked.

“Stiles is never trouble,” Talia answered.

“I suppose after wolf cubs, he probably isn’t,” Claudia said. “Did they have fun?”

“We went trick or treating and the boys exhausted themselves.” Talia grinned. “I think you’ll be amused by their costumes.” She motioned for Claudia to precede her into the living room.

Pillows had been scattered across the floor as if there had been a fight or an explosion, but the two boys were sharing one. Sorta. Derek was sprawled on his back with his head on the pillow. Stiles was sacked out on top of him, somehow managing to be mostly on top of Derek. Both boys were snoring softly.

Claudia covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as she realized what the boys were wearing. “How on Earth did Stiles talk Derek into wearing a _wolf_ costume?” she whispered.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing Stiles could ask for that Derek wouldn’t give him if it’s within his power,” Talia answered.

“Should we be worrying about that?” Claudia asked as Derek’s eyes cracked open.

“If it was anyone other than Stiles…” Talia said.

“Mom?” Derek asked.

“Stiles has to go home now, sweetie,” Talia said softly.

Derek’s arms tightened visibly around Stiles. “Mine,” he said. Stiles wiggled in his grip, but didn’t wake and he soothed the boy, nuzzling against him.

Talia knelt down next to the boys, brushing Derek’s hood back from his head. “I know he’s yours, Derek, but he’s also Claudia’s. And he’s gotta go home with his mommy right now.”

“He can’t stay?” Derek asked.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” Claudia said. “But for tonight his daddy would like to see him.”

Reluctantly, Derek let Stiles go, jostling him a little to wake him up. The boy sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he woke, smiling as he saw his mom. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, baby. Did you have fun trick or treating with Derek?” Claudia asked.

Stiles nodded so violently it was almost as if his head was going to fall off. “Derek was my wolf!” he exclaimed.

“And I see you were his… fox?” Claudia guessed.

“People thought they were cute. I doubt anyone even thought about the fact that most foxes and wolves are enemies,” Talia commented.

“I’m sure it wasn’t one most kids think of.” Claudia brushed Stiles’s hood off his head and then ran her hand through his hair. “Time to say good night to Derek.”

Stiles threw his arms around the werewolf, allowing the wolf to nuzzle against him. “I see you tomorrow, Der,” he said.

Claudia hefted her son onto her hip when he walked over to her. He was really getting too big for it, but she couldn’t resist the urge to pick him up now. He wrapped his arms around her neck as soon as he was in her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. “Thanks again, Talia.”

“Thanks, Mom Talia,” Stiles chirruped.

Talia pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’s head. “You’re very welcome, sweetie. Sleep well.”

As the two humans left the living room, Derek moved over to his mother, nuzzling his face against her middle. “He’ll be back,” Talia assured him.

“I know, Mom. I know.”

 


End file.
